Pourquoi ?
by Luna-la-lune
Summary: Dis-moi Bacchus ... Dis-moi , pourquoi ?


Cana gémit les yeux fermées : elle avait terriblement mal au crane! Elle bougea légèrement pour être mieux installées dans son lit. L'oreiller était doux et moelleux, donnant envie à la brune de se rendormir. Pourtant, elle ne le fit pas quand elle l'entendit le bruit d'une respiration à côté d'elle. Surprise, elle ouvrit les yeux et se figea quand elle sentie qu'elle ne portait aucun vêtement.

_Et merde..._

Cana réfléchie: mal au crane + nue + deuxième personne dans lit = coup d'un soir complétement saoul. Elle avait couché avec quelqu'un! La brune se mordit la lèvre inférieur, qui pouvait être ce mystérieux inconnu? Gray? Juvia la tuerai... Natsu? Lucy pleurerait... Gajeel peut être? Non, il n'était pas le genre à se saouler, et puis sa ferai de la peine à Levy! Priant de toutes ses forces, la mage des cartes osa enfin se retourner... et vit le visage endormit de Bacchus!

Elle resta muette de stupeur...puis ce souvint qu'ils avaient encore fait un concoure de boisson la veille! Mais ils auraient été bourrés au point de coucher ensemble?

" Cana? murmura la voix de l'homme."

La jeune fille sursauta et vit que son ami était réveillé.

"Eu..excuse moi! Je ne vais pas t'embêter! je pars tout de suite! s'écria Cana en commençant à sortir de lit"

Pourtant, elle ne pu faire un pas, car le garçon l'attrapa par le bras et la tira contre lui ! Les joues de la jeune fille s'empourprèrent quand elle sentie son corps collé contre celui de son camarade.

"Non, pas maintenant... souffla le garçon. S'il te plait...

-Bacchus..."

Cana ne rajouta rien. Et si, en fin de compte, le garçon n'avait pas été bourré? Et si il avait fait exprès? Et si c'était plus qu'un coup d'un soir? La brune sentie un douce chaleur l'envahir, et elle se laissa aller à l'étreinte du mage.

Quelques minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne disent un mot. L'ambiance était détendue, sereine...

"Bacchus... dit enfin Cana. Est-ce que...

-Chut..."

Elle se tue en voyant le regard sérieux du jeune homme. Ce dernier demanda:

"Tu ne te souviens de rien, hein?

-Juste du concoure de boisson...avoua la jeune fille."

Bacchus souffla, puis il lâcha Cana et se redressa tout en baissant la tête. La mage de Fairy tail fit de même et posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami:

"Bacchus, tu étais conscient de se que tu faisais?"

Le silence prit de nouveau place dans la pièce, puis l'homme répondit:

"Je suis désolé... j'ai profité de toi alors que tu étais dans un état de faiblesse. Donc, si tu veux...tu peux me frapper et partir."

Il s'était mit à trembler. Il avait peur. Peur de la réaction de la jeune femme. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte, il ne voulait pas se séparer d'elle! Mais si c'était pour le bonheur de la brune, alors il ne la reverrai plus.

"Pourquoi?"

Il sursauta quand il entendit Cana prononcer ses mots. La voix de sa camarade était douce, attentionné mais aussi pleine de doute.

"Bacchus, pourquoi? répéta-t-elle"

Il resta encore une fois silencieux. Cette fois, l'ambiance était plus pesante. Cana serra les poings, puis sortie du lit.

"Très bien. Puisque tu veux que je partes..."

Elle se baissa pour ramasser ses vêtements qui avaient été jetés au sol, puis commença à s'habiller quand elle entendit le garçon murmurer quelque chose. La brune se retourna vers lui:

"Comment?"

Toujours la tête basse, Bacchus cria cette fois:

"Je ne veux pas que tu partes!"

Cana était perdu, elle en comprenait plus rien et n'était pas d'un naturel patient ! Alors elle cria à son tour:

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux alors?!

- Rester avec toi! répondit le mage en la regardant"

La brune écarquilla les yeux et resta muette devant cet aveux.

"Je...je veux juste rester avec toi. répéta le garçon en baissant de nouveau la tête"

Cana ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il voulait rester avec elle? La jeune femme remonta sur le lit et s'approcha du mage. Et elle répéta sa question une nouvelle fois:

"Pourquoi?"

Bacchus ne savait plus quoi faire. A cet instant, il avait cette foutu envie de fondre en larme! Si Elfman avait été à, il aurait dit un truck du style "Un homme n'a pas peur de dire se qu'il pense!"

"Répond-moi..."

Le mage prit alors son courage à deux mains, puis tourna la tête vers la jeune femme. Il n'avait plus peur, il ne devait plus avoir peur!

" Que feras-tu si je te dis que je t'aime?"

Cana resta figée de surprise, puis un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et elle colla ses lèvres contre celle de son camarade! Elle recula rapidement, puis dit fière d'elle:

"Ça répond à ta question?"

Le garçon éclata de rire: et lui qui doutai ! Il sourie à son tour à la brune puis tout deux se rapprochèrent, et de nouveaux leur lèvres se scellèrent...


End file.
